Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Safety First with Barney 2000 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:8576:4664:68E2:EFE5-20190302162719
More Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show that was released on December 28, 1999. It is the sequel to Barney Songs. It features clips from Season 4 episodes. Plot Baby Bop and BJ help Barney clean out his messy closet. While cleaning, they find lots of certain things that remind them of the fun times they shared with all their friends. 'Stories': *The Three Little Pigs (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") *Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Additional Costume Performers *Barney (Josh Martin / Maurice Scott) *BJ (Adam Brown) Series Cast *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Grammy Johannson (Patsy Goldwater) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Puttin' on a Show (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #Laugh with Me! (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Wee Willie Winkie (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Five Little Butterflies (Scene Taken from: "Once a Pond a Time") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "All Mixed Up") #The Fall Song (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "Going on a Bear Hunt") #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep / Mary Had a Little Lamb / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise) / Little Bo Peep / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #2) / Little Boy Blue / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #3/Finale) (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Splashin' in the Bath (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") Gallery See the gallery of releases Sequel Sing & Dance with Barney is a is a video that was released on April 23, 1996. Summary Learn the Six pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min (only in the Barney segment) *Shawn (only in the Barney segment) *Tosha (only in the Barney segment) *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Other characters *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Eddie Coker *Other characters that include: The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones), Yogi and Boo Boo Bear, George Jetson, Kino (from Kino's Storytime), Thomas the Tank Engine, Spot the Dog, Scooby-Doo, Garfield, Peter Rabbit, Madeline, Woody Woodpecker, and Ronald McDonald. Song List #It's Your Character that Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #It's Not Fair (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) #Go Underneath the Broomstick (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Kids for Character Trivia *The prototype version of the Lyrick Studios logo can be seen on the VHS cover. *This is the last time Min appears with Shawn. *This group (Min, Shawn & Tosha) had made multiple appearances in Everyone is Special, May I Help You?, A Very Special Delivery!, Imagination Island, Barney Live! in New York City, Shawn & the Beanstalk, Up We Go!, and Barney Safety. *Although BJ doesn't appear during the Barney Segment in this video, he appears in the middle and in the end of this video. *This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. *Thomas the Tank Engine's whistle from Thomas & Friends is heard during the finale. Full Video an>Barney Home Video, celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary that was released on January 12, 1999. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping in the forest. Coming back from that trip, Jason and Min arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Min (Pia Hamilton) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and behind the scenes Trivia *This video marked: **The final video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. The next video, What a World We Share would feature a new one. **The first video to involve a cast reunion. **The final appearances of Michael, Kathy, Tosha and Jason. Min will make her last appearance again in "Dance with Me". **The first and only time, where Michael went up to the treehouse. **The only time where Jason and Michael appeared together. **Another time where no one says "goodbye" in the end. **Another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are traditional children's songs or traditional Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes or Barney first generation songs or Barney & the Backyard Gang songs. *Shawn was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *Pictures from "Home Sweet Homes", "Doctor Barney is Here!", "A Very Special Delivery!", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Shawn & the Beanstalk" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. *Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made references in this video, Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in "Practice Makes Music", Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in "Be a Friend", Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear, Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and Jason signs "I love you, Barney", a nod to "The Alphabet Zoo" and "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *This video has a 2000 reprint and has The Wiggles music video "Romp Bomp a Stomp" and different Barney previews of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs and What a World We Share. Full Video px;">A sequel titled, Barney Songs from the Park was released on January 7, 2003. Trivia *This video marked:https://www.fandom.com/ **The fourth time not to have any kids. However, they were seen in some clips from Season 4 episodes. **The first time Baby Bop and BJ appear before Barney. **The sixth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, BJ is seen pulling Baby Bop in her wagon, and a bunch of stuff comes flying out of Barney's closet. Then, Barney is seen coming out of his closet with a ladder. The plush doll wasn't used at that time. **Another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. *When Barney pulls the hat off Baby Bop's head, we see that one of her feathers came out. *The VHS version of this video shows a commercial of Barney at Universal Studios, Florida, including the "I Love You" song. The arrangement of the song is also similar to Barney in Concert, Season 1, 2 and 3. *Barney's Musical Scrapbook appears as a bonus video on the DVD release of this video. *On May 12, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Favorite Songs (along with Barney's Musical ScrapbookBarney's Rhyme Time Rhythm is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 21, 2000. On March 15, 2011, it was re-released under a different title named Mother Goose Collection. Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original rhyme for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even takes Barney and the kids to her land. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) Songs / Rhymes #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-a-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #I Saw a Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream to a Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles are Like Sunshine #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (soundtrack) Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video, Barney's Super Singing Circus. However, Bob West's voice can still be heard in Barney's Musical Castle. **The first home video in which Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear in. *In the 2011 re-release of this video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories". Also, a Bonus Music CD was included. *When the coloring/activity book Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose was included in the 2011 re-release, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint. *In this video, Stella's clock from It's Time for Counting makes a cameo appearance during "The Clock". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Rock with Barney). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack. "Educate and Graduate Scholarship" Sweepstakes Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm — Announcing the Educate and Graduate Scholarship Sweepstakes! Barney and Mother Goose have teamed up to send your pre-schooler to college! Children learn many fundamental building blocks from Barney and Mother Goose, and now they can win a college scholarship or one of many other educational prizes: Grand prize (1) - A four year scholarship for a Barney fan (children under 5) First prize (3) - A DVD equipped computer complete with a Barney DVD library. Second prize (50) - $50 US Savings Bond Third prize (100) - Free Barney DVD! Sweepstakes begin on March 21, 2000 and end March 31, 2001. Entry forms are available, while supplies last, inside specially marked packages of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. To receive an official entry form through the mail, send a self-addressed stamped envelope to: Educate & Graduate Entry Form Request P.O. Box 11450 Bozeman, MT 59719-1450Requests for official entry forms must be postmarked by March 8, 2001 and received by March 15, 2001. Full Video ). *Near the very end of the credits, Baby Bop's name is misspelled to Baby BobGAMES MOVIES TV VIDEO WIKIS Search START A WIKI Custom Tim… Editing Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (battybarney2014's version) Need help editing? Notifications You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected to prevent editing. You can view and copy the source of this page: Return . Full Video